A vampire's guide to the full moon aftercare of a Werewolf
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is about mitchell and George... this is my first dabble in to the Being Human world... please read and review.. hope you like ... and yes it is fluffy and very slashy... will be more chaps. ( Maybe)


On the outside, the pink house on Winsor Terrence, ( strange colour for a house ) looked on the whole,one might say average. To their nieghbors, the two young men were just two normal blokes renting a flat together. But inside the house, deep in the heart of it, was a loving caring family of misfits. This family was made up of three strange yet remarkable beings who lived there.

There was Mitchell, the ruggedly handsome decades old vampire who took shit from no one. Then there was George, his flatmate, the brave , also handsome , mild mannered yet highstrung 20 something Werewolf. The two had met two years earlier when Mitchell had stopped George from being beat up by Seth ( another vampire) and two of Seth's cronies one night behind the diner George had worked as a bus boy.

The third resident was Annie , a young pretty female ghost who was killed by her jealous ex boyfriend ( who happened to be the land lord of the house.) Owen had in a rage had pushed Annie down the flat's stairs. A crime that Owen was proud of. Owen thought he was hot shit over his one little murder. When Annie had first confronted Owen, he had laughed in her face. But the last time , with her friends Mitchell and George by her side , Annie had finally gotten her revenge on Owen.

She confronted Owen and told him,first that his crime was nothing compare to what the three house mates could do. She had also told Owen, he had stepped off the beaten path and entered where the wild things were. She also whispered something in his ear. Something that George and Mitchell could not hear. What she whispered was enough to drive him from the house and from their lives.

Now at this moment in time, two of the three residents lay side by side in the bed they shared. Mitchell lay with his arm around a now sleeping George. The young werewolf was laying naked in Mitchell's arms. It was the morning after the full moon. The last couple of months, Mitchell had started to go with George to the abandoned Hospital storage room where the young werewolf went on a full moon .

The reason was that he wanted to be sure George was safe during his tranformation. On the night of the full moon, after George passed out , Mitchell would redress the young man and place him gently on a gurney. He would place a sheet over George's sleeping form. In this way, the two could slip out of the hospital unnoticed to Mitchell's car. Mitchell would then take George home, put him in their bed.

To let him sleep off his exhaustion from the night before. Mitchell would lay with him for a little bit . Sometimes he would stay with the young man. This morning was one of those mornings. Mitchell softly as not to wake him , gently kissed George's bare shoulder.

Mitchell watched as the young man in his arms, quietly opened his eyes and gazed up at him. They shared a smile. George looked at him with tired eyes , smiled just as tired . "Mitchell?" The vampire returned the smile. He kissed the young werewolf's forehead. " Morning. You ok?" George nodded and he then looked around the room and back to Mitchell " What time is it?" Mitchell kissed him again and gathered George into his arms " Still early, no need to get up. We have the day off remember?"

They always took the day off from work the day after a full moon. Even before they became lovers. This was so George could rest up after his ordeal."So no worries about getting up yet. Want any breakfast? I think Annie's made coffee. " George rolled his eyes at the last part of what Mitchell said

" What is it with that girl that she is constantly making coffee and tea. Honestly , Mitchell. it is driving me mental ... She can't even drink it. She is a ghost for Christ sake. She uses all the tea bags , that when I go to make my self a cup I can't because there isn't any ..."

Mitchell grinned at this as his boyfriend's voice shrilled in his ear. How he loved this highstrung but kind hearted young man. Before George could continue his rant , Mitchell silenced him with a kiss. George then cuddled in close to Mitchell's bare body. The vampire then heard George sigh as he began to run his fingers over George's body. This seemed calmed the young werewolf down. George then moaned in pleasure as he felt his Vampire lover begin to kiss his chest and began their love making .

George yelped in surprise more then pain when he felt Mitchell teeth bite down on his left nipple . It wasn't that the bite didn't feel good ( cause god help him it did) It was the fact that it scared the shit out of George but he would never showed it to his vampire lover. Although Mitchell never broke George's skin when he playfully bit him during sex, there was still the fact that Mitchell could turn George into one of the undead in one wrong bite hanging over them.

There were nights while making love to Mitchell that the young werewolf wished that the vampire could bite him and mark George as his. But they both knew that would never happen. Mitchell wouldn't allow it to go that far.

But this morning George just wanted a peaceful restful lie in complete with sleep. His eyes drooped as he gave a small yawn. Mitchell seemed to sense this, and looked in to his lover's face." You're tired arent you?" George nodded sleepily. " Just a little." Mitchell then got up from the bed and then leaned in and kissed him as he adjusted George's covers. He stroked the young man's cheek with his index finger as he kissed him again." Then get some sleep, and I will see you when you get up."

Nodding, George then leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes and sank in to a restful slumber. Mitchell stood in the door frame and watched George roll over on his side and sighing deep in his slumber. Michell smiled to himself as he closed the door and headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast and to see if Annie was up.

ok this is my first dabble in the world of being human Uk... i am very new to the world of Being Human... I adore George. Again hope you like enough to review.. and am thinking of a second chap... should i continue?


End file.
